Curran Volume II
by Selka93
Summary: Deuxième volume des aventures de Curran par Gordon Andrews. Traduction


Le 11 nov. 2012, à 18:40, Marion Gretchanovsky a écrit :

CURRAN Volume 2

Pères et Fils

Curran Point de Vue 2, Volume II  
Par  
Gordon et Ilona Andrews

Je flottais depuis une éternité dans une mer d'agonie. Parfois si je me concentrais et repoussais la douleur. Je pouvais entendre sa voix, très lointaine. Je me concentrais sur le son, me dirigeant lentement vers lui. Enfin, après je ne sais combien de temps, je pus m'approcher suffisamment et même comprendre quelques bribes.

« … à l'air d'un gars décent. Maintenant ils sont coincés… »

Il y avait quelqu'un, elle avait quelqu'un, personne ne parlait, et Kate ne savait pas quoi faire.  
J'ouvrais les yeux. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et abattue. Et cependant, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau dans ma vie. Ou jamais été plus heureux d'être près d'elle. Pour une raison ou une autre la réponse à son dilemme me vint beaucoup plus facilement que toutes les autres choses que je voulais vraiment lui dire.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé la Loi de la Seconde Chance ? demandais-je doucement.  
Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Peut-être que nous partagions un rêve. J'expliquais du mieux possible et l'enlaçais de toutes mes forces.

Enfin elle me regarda.

- Tu es restée avec moi. » chuchotais-je.  
Elle dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais ce n'était pas aussi important ce qu'elle disait que le fait qu'elle soit là. Je souris et me rendormais. Un vrai sommeil cette fois – pas de voile rouge, juste les ténèbres. Je savais qu'elle serait là quand je me reviendrais à moi. Peu importe quand.

Finalement, je me réveillais encore. Il y avait quelque chose dans mon bras que je voulais enlever. Alors que je localisais la source de mon irritation, Kate revint dans la pièce en portant quelque chose qui sentait comme de la soupe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette merde ? demandais-je en enlevant de mon bras l'aiguille de l'IV.  
- Ça t'a gardé en vie pendant onze jours », m'informa-t-elle.

Presque deux semaines ! J'étais resté étendu comme ça pendant presque deux putains de semaines, et elle était restée avec moi. Ce n'était pas l'IV qui m'avait gardé en vie. Cette vérité m'abasourdit.

Elle me donna la soupe. Je la posais et enlaçais Kate. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment. Cependant rapidement, le toc-toc familier de Derek cassa notre rêverie et notre petite réunion.

« Kate, demanda-t-il calmement, demandant clairement la permission de traverser le seuil.  
Avec une autorité dans sa voix que je n'avais jamais entendu, elle lui permit d'entrer.

Le gamin entra.

- J'ai un loup qui veut te voir. Il dit que c'est urgent. Sûrement un autre défi… »

Défi ? Pour moi ? Chaque muscle de mon corps se tendit. Vraiment, ils étaient devenus complètement fous ? J'étais presque mort et ils faisaient la queue pour m'achever. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kate et son visage me fit tout comprendre. Elle avait un air de résignation lasse et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

Pas moi. Ils la défiaient elle.

Putain non. Cette merde allait s'arrêter maintenant.

Derek me vit et se tut brusquement.

« Amène-le. Ne lui dit pas que je suis réveillé.  
Le jeune loup ferma sa bouche, se retourna et partit rapidement pour exécuter mon ordre. Il avait toujours été un garçon intelligent.  
- Tu m'aides à me lever ? »

Kate prit ma main et me tira. Je préférais mourir plutôt qu'ils me voient allongé dans le lit comme un faible. Mon corps réclamait de la nourriture. Je prenais le bol qu'elle avait amené. Plus tôt j'aurais des nutriments, plus vite je rebondirais.

Pendant que je buvais ma soupe, Jaime Alicia fit son entrée dans la pièce comme si elle lui appartenait. Tellement désireux de blesser ma compagne et de prendre ce qui était à moi. Un des meilleurs combattants du Clan Loup et un boxer dans sa jeunesse, il était grand et bien bâti. Je l'avais vu se battre, il était fort et rapide. J'étais aussi sûr que Kate le découperait en petits morceaux avant que ma soupe ne refroidisse. Je ne l'admettrai jamais, mais elle était très bonne avec son épée. Pas qu'elle ait à s'en servir – il serait mort avant de la toucher.

Aucun d'entre eux ne la blesserait plus jamais. Ils mourraient avant.

Jaime me fixa, bouche bée.

Je finis ma soupe et demandais.

« Oui ?  
Le loup tomba à genoux et fixa le sol. Aurait-il hésité une seconde que j'aurais arraché ses poumons de son torse. Avec les griffes, d'un coup sec. Ça aurait été facile et j'y aurais pris un immense plaisir. Je voulais lui hurler dessus.  
- Quelque chose à dire ?  
Avec son regard toujours fixé au sol, il fit non de la tête. Maintenant nous savions à nouveau qui était qui et à quelle place. L'ordre avait besoin d'être restauré et le reste avait besoin de se rappeler pourquoi j'étais le Seigneur des Bêtes.  
- Le Conseil est attendu pour une réunion dans trois minutes. Descends et dis-leur de m'attendre, et j'oublierai peut-être ta présence ici. »

Pour sa sécurité, j'espérais qu'il n'oublierait jamais combien il avait été proche d'une mort longue et douloureuse, parce que je ne lui donnerai pas une seconde chance.

Il sortit. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Kate m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir, mais sa jambe lâcha et nous tombâmes ensemble sur le canapé. Nous étions loin d'être en forme, mais nous devions le faire. Ensemble, même dans notre état actuel, nous étions plus que difficiles pour n'importe lequel de nos sujets. Au moins, pour autant qu'ils le sachent.

Presque comme si elle savait à quoi je pensais, Kate demanda :  
« Tu es sûre d'être prêt pour une réunion du Conseil ?  
Je me tournais vers elle, transformant mon visage en un masque de détermination et de menace.  
- Ils feraient mieux d'être prêts pour moi. »

Nous devions faire un étalage de notre force. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer d'être vus comme moins que le Seigneur des Bêtes et sa Compagne, maîtres incontestés de la Meute.

C'est dans notre nature de mettre en avant notre pouvoir et notre violence en premier, exploitant impitoyablement n'importe quelle faiblesse. L'autorité doit être exercée à tous moments, sinon elle est perdue. Mon peuple n'avait pas à m'aimer ou même à m'apprécier, mais par Dieu ils m'obéiraient. S'ils avaient oublié pourquoi j'étais craint, je leur rappellerai. Si je devais en tuer quelques uns pour l'exemple, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je tombais deux fois, mais ma force revenait. La soupe fonctionnait. Deux minutes plus tard j'étais prêt à me rendre à la salle du Conseil par moi-même. Sur le chemin, Barabas, un des avocats de la Meute et l'un des fauteurs de trouble favori de B, se placer derrière nous et nous emboîter le pas.

Je m'arrêtai.

« Barabas, es-tu aussi venu pour me défier ?  
Alors même que je l'énonçais, je savais qu'un défi venant de lui était très peu probable. Barabas était légèrement fou et pouvait parfois être insubordonné, mais il n'était pas stupide.

Son habituel regard amusé s'évapora, remplacé par un autre complètement choqué et incrédule.  
- Non mon Seigneur, je suis lié à la Consorte.  
Apparemment tout le monde était devenu fou pendant que j'étais endormi. Je me tournais vers Kate et attendais une sorte d'explication.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- J'ai passé un accord avec B., et elle me l'a donné comme une sorte de conseiller. Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir. B. ne faisait rien par altruisme. Elle voulait quelque chose. Je me rappelais vaguement que Kate m'en avait parlé, mais les détails m'échappaient. Avait-elle aidé Kate ? Une pensée me traversa.  
- Barabas, combien de membres de la Meute ont défié ma compagne pendant que je dormais ?  
Il réfléchit, essayant clairement de se rappeler, puis se tourna vers Kate et proposa :  
- Vingt-deux ?  
Elle approuva silencieusement.  
- Combien d'alphas ?  
- Seulement les Chacals, mon Seigneur. Les autres étaient des hommes de troupe, même pas des bétas.  
- Tu as tué les chacals ?  
Elle approuva.  
- Les deux ?  
Encore oui.  
Barabas s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Et elle a défié le reste d'entre eux de venir et de la combattre. Ils ne l'ont pas relevé. »

Bien sûr. On ne devient pas alpha en étant stupide. Après que les Chacals aient été tués, les autres se sont contentés de laisser leurs subordonnés l'épuiser. Mahon aurait pu arrêter ça, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait caché sa désapprobation pour Kate, mais ne rien faire et permettre qu'elle soit blessée en mon absence... lui et moi parlerons de cela plus tard. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour mon père de prendre sa retraite.

Je m'occuperais du reste du Conseil rapidement. En approchant de la porte, je pus les entendre marmonner et chuchoter à l'intérieur. Etaient-ils ennuyés ? Irrités ? Je pouvais m'occuper de tout ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration, ouvris la porte et rugis sur mes sujets comme si j'étais tout disposé à raccourcir leur vies dans quelques secondes.

Le silence soudain était assourdissant. Oh oui, Papa est rentré et il n'est pas content. La récréation est terminée.

Pendant que mes alphas s'asseyaient en silence, je pris une chaise pour ma compagne et m'asseyais en bout de table. Personne ne parla. Je scannais les visages, y cherchant un défi. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage de rencontrer mon regard. Ils savaient qu'un exemple devait être fait et aucun n'était pressé d'être le premier.

Je me penchais vers l'avant et de mon ton le plus calme, demandais :  
« Expliquez-vous.  
Silence.  
- J'attends que l'un d'entre vous me dise pourquoi vous êtes restés là et n'avez rien fait pendant que ma compagne était agressée quotidiennement.  
Enfin Jim parla.  
- Je savais qu'elle ferait bien. Curran, elle devait prouver ce qu'elle valait.  
- Oui, gronda Mahon. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il lui soit permis de s'asseoir à tes côtés sans faire couler du sang, mon lige.

Ouais, en fait si. La dernière fois que j'avais vérifié c'était moi qui gouvernait. Il était temps de leur rappeler gentiment ça. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent et chacun savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Je me penchais et répétais :  
- Permis ?

Je leur laissais le temps.  
Ils s'en rendirent compte. Ils venaient juste de me dire ce qu'il m'était permis de faire. J'entendis le nouvel alpha des Chacals prendre une profonde inspiration et s'arrêter.

Je les fixais.

- Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Je suis celui qui permets. Je vous permets à tous de vivre et je vous permets de diriger vos propres clans comme vous l'entendez. Que je continue ou non à le faire va seulement dépendre de ce que vous allez dire et faire durant les prochains moments. Faites attention.

Ce fut ensuite Tante B. qui parla.  
- Le Clan Bouda a fourni à la Consorte à la fois des conseils et une protection pour ces défis illégaux. Personne sous mes ordres ne l'a menacé.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel et sa compagne.  
- La même chose ne peut cependant pas être dite à propos des chiens.

Bien sûr. Elle n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher les loups de creuser leur propres tombes. La haine entre les boudas et loups était ancienne. Les loups étaient plus nombreux, mais les boudas se débrouillaient mieux.

- Nous n'avons enfreint aucune loi, protesta Daniel. Tout le monde sait que l'alpha du Clan Bouda a passé un accord avec la compagne du Seigneur des Bêtes.

Jennifer, sa compagne, approuva.  
- Oui, parce qu'elle veut un statut spécial pour ses dégénérés.

Un lent sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de B.  
- Nous savons tous combien l'alpha du Clan Loup aime sa compagne et s'en remet à elle. Par curiosité, combien de ses loups avait-il l'intention de sacrifier pour la gâter ?  
- L'humaine devait faire ses preuves comme nous l'avons tous fait, dit Daniel. C'est la loi. C'est juste.

Ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, alors qu'elle était assise à côté de moi.  
- Juste, vraiment ? demandais-je. Qui parmi vous a eu à faire face à vingt-deux défis en deux semaines ?  
Aucun. Personne, pas même Mahon notre Exécuteur, n'en avait tué autant en si peu de temps.  
En parlant de loi. Je m'adressais directement à Jennifer.  
- Si je me rappelle bien, Daniel, malgré qu'il ait été choisi après la retraite de ses prédécesseurs, a fait face à plusieurs défis avant de te choisir comme compagne. Cependant, tu n'as jamais été défiée. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que selon la loi que tous les deux vous êtes si pressés de citer, quiconque te défie doit aussi se battre contre Daniel. Les alphas se battent en couple. Si l'un des alphas est blessé, il est d'usage parmi la Meute d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les deux soient en forme avant qu'un nouveau défi ne soit lancé. C'est une question d'honneur. Si tu prends la place de quelqu'un, tu dois gagner sans tricher. Tu n'as pas offert à ma compagne la même courtoisie.  
- Elle a tué ma sœur, gronda Jennifer.

Bien, nous allions avancer. Résoudre tout d'un coup.  
- Vrai, ta sœur est devenue wolf et l'a attaquée. Ce n'est pas Kate qui l'a fait et elle a tué celui qui en était responsable. Ta colère est mal placée. En fait, elle t'a fait une faveur. Si tu étais une sorte d'alpha, tu aurais su que laisser ta sœur en arrière était de ta responsabilité. C'était ton fardeau à porter. Tu es la famille.

Jennifer serrait les dents. Je pesais mes mots avec attention. Je ne pouvais pas la défier, parce qu'elle était d'un rang inférieur au mien. Mais si j'en disais assez, elle me défierait.

- Ma compagne a pris en charge ton fardeau et au lieu de la remercier, tu la hais pour ça. Elle est un rappel constant de ta faiblesse. Tu veux la combattre, mais tu ne peux pas. A la place tu harcèles d'autres personnes pour qu'ils fassent ce que tu ne peux pas faire. C'est ton plus grand défaut. Cependant, parce que je suis clément et juste, je vais t'offrir une chance de réparer.  
- Je ne m'excuserai ou ne plierai pas devant elle. Je mourrai avant.  
Jennifer mordit l'air comme un chien fou.

Nous verrons cela.  
- Encore tu te trompes. Ce que je t'offre est une chance de te venger, mais proprement cette fois. Défie-nous. Couple contre couple, comme cela doit être.

Je lançais aux autres un regard d'avertissement.  
- Personne n'interférera. Juste vous deux contre nous deux. C'est la loi.

Kate se tendit à côté de moi. Je pris sa main sous la table et lui serrais gentiment pour la rassurer sur le fait que je bluffais, et que ça se passerait bien. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais j'étais confiant que même si nous en arrivions là, nous pourrions les prendre, et tous les autres si besoin était. Aussi longtemps qu'ils croyaient que nous pouvions le faire, nous n'aurions pas à le faire.

Jennifer commença à se lever – elle était vraiment ou stupide ou folle – et Daniel agrippa son bras, presque trop rapidement pour être vu, et la tira en arrière. Elle atterri durement sur la chaise.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Il lui lança un regard plat. Elle ferma la bouche et baissa son regard. Son visage devint rouge. Donc il n'était pas disposé à la laisser gâcher sa vie et la sienne. Je m'y attendais.

Daniel baissa sa tête en un petit signe de tête.  
- Le Clan Loup prie la Consorte de lui accorder son pardon. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour les offenses que nous avons pu causer. Nous espérons exprimer notre loyauté continuelle et obéissance au Seigneur des Bêtes et à sa Compagne.

Bien tourné. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui après tout.

- Et pour le reste d'entre vous ?  
Mon regard s'attarda un moment sur les alphas du Clan Rat. Thomas et Robert Lonesco secouèrent leur tête à l'unisson.

Thomas, le plus vieux et le plus large de la paire, parla.  
- Nous n'avons aucun chien dans ce combat.  
Il sourit un peu, montrant ses dents fabuleusement blanches.  
- Nous n'avons pas voté pour elle parce que nous n'en savons pas assez sur elle. Nous nous ferons pardonner.

Kate se pencha et dit doucement.  
- Après que j'ai tué les Chacals, ils m'ont envoyés du chocolat.

Bien, en vérité je les aimais bien tous les deux et j'aurais regretté de les avoir tués.

Je regardais les remplaçants des Chacals précédemment mentionnés.

La femelle, Tracy, parla.  
- Nous n'avons aucun problème avec la Consorte. Nous lui devons notre position actuelle. »

C'est ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Ce qui laissait le Clan Agile et les poids lourds de Mahon. Avec le vieil ours nous réglerions ça en privé. Le Clan Agile était une sorte d'anomalie dans la société métamorphe. Leurs alphas, un vieux couple asiatique, gouvernaient non pas parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts, mais parce que leur âge et leur sagesse était hautement respectés par leurs sujets. Ça ne gâchait rien, bien sûr, que leurs dévoués bétas étaient une paire de vicieux qui étaient craints par le reste du clan et par beaucoup dans la Meute. Ils prenaient soin de leurs personnes âgées et il était entendu qu'ils quitteraient par eux-mêmes leur place d'alpha, quand il serait temps.

L'alpha du clan Agile se leva, s'étira de toute sa taille, puis s'inclina profondément sans que son regard me quitte. Il resta ainsi puis se releva et proclama sur un ton très formel :

« Le clan Agile se souvient de la compréhension que sa Majesté nous a montrée, et ne le déshonorera jamais ni ne remerciera cette gentillesse en le trahissant. La Consorte s'est très bien battue et a gagné sa place dans notre respect aux côtés de notre seigneur.  
D'accord, un simple « on garde vos arrières » aurait suffi mais s'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec la formalité, ainsi soit-il.  
- Nous respectons le clan Agile et tenons son amitié en haute estime.  
Aha, ça l'avait scotché, il avait presque souri, baissa la tête une fois de plus, et se rassit.  
Presque fini.  
- Donc, tout est réglé alors. A moins qu'il y ait autre chose, vous pouvez vous en aller tranquillement. Mahon, tu restes. »

Le reste partit aussi vite que possible tout en maintenant un semblant de dignité.

Kate se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux me demandèrent, « Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? »  
Silencieusement je secouais le tête. « Non, tu ne veux pas être là pour la prochaine partie. »

***

Je regardais le Conseil de la Meute s'enfuir de la pièce avec leur queue entre leurs jambes. Un par un, ils s'enfuirent, faisant attention à ne regarder ni moi ni l'Ours. Enfin le dernier métamorphe franchit le seuil de la porte. Il ne restait plus que nous deux.

Je regardais Mahon à la manière d'un alpha regardant un sujet. Mahon croisa ses bras massifs.

« Le temps est venu, alors.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
- Il était temps ! J'ai attendu ça, gamin. Ça devait sortir.  
Bien, nous nous comprenions.  
- Est-ce que tu veux régler ça ici, vieil homme, ou tu as un endroit en tête ?  
Mahon y réfléchit un moment.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin de place. Ici c'est trop petit.  
- Sur le balcon du quatrième étage, alors. »

Le balcon, le plafond plat d'une des tours les plus petites, était un carré de pierre, d'à peu près trois cent mètres carrés. En été et au printemps nous l'utilisions pour des dîners à l'extérieur et des assemblées, mais en hiver c'était désert. Ça nous permettrait d'avoir plein de place et nous donnerait aussi un peu d'intimité.

Le truc entre Mahon et moi n'allait pas être public. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort non plus, mais si quelqu'un de la Meute en était témoin, ça le deviendrait. Je devrais tuer Mahon, et je ne voulais pas le faire. Mahon n'était pas mon père, mais j'étais son fils.

C'était entre nous deux et quand ça serait terminé nous saurions une fois pour toutes qui était le plus fort.

Je franchis la porte. Il suivit. A l'extérieur de la pièce Derek me vit et recula vers le mur. Je lui jetais un regard, dis « Suis-moi », et continuais à marcher. Le gamin nous emboîta le pas. Nous aurions besoin d'un garde pour empêcher le reste de la Meute de fourrer leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas, et ça ne pouvait pas être Jim ou Kate. Jim était mon meilleur ami. Il interviendrait. Kate... C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie. Derek ferait ce qu'on lui dirait et les empêcherait d'entrer.

Nous atteignîmes le quatrième niveau. Une solide porte en bois barrait le chemin vers le balcon.

Je regardais Derek.

« Tu restes ici. Personne ne passe. Je soutins son regard un moment pour être sûr d'avoir son attention. Personne.  
- Oui, m'seigneur. »  
J'ouvrais la porte et Mahon et moi sortîmes. L'air froid frappa mes poumons.  
La porte se ferma derrière nous.  
La nuit était tombée. Le ciel était noir et vaste, et les petites lumières des étoiles le perçaient avec des lumières froides. Derrière nous les tours grises de la forteresse bloquaient la lune, mais elle était là, émettant de la lumière sur la clairière jonchée de neige autour de la forteresse. Plus loin, se dressaient les bois noirs.

Le balcon s'étendait devant nous, couvert de neige blanche, intouchée. Avant que ça ne soit terminé, nous le peindrions en rouge.

« Comment as-tu envie de faire ça ? demanda Mahon.  
- Pas comme ça et ta forme animale craint, lui répondis-je. Je veux que tu sois à ton mieux. Ton meilleur ours de sortie.  
- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de venir avec ta forme guerrière. Tu auras plus de chance comme ça.  
- Pas besoin, répondis-je.  
Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et dit calmement,  
- Mon fils, si tu hésites ou te retiens, je te casserai.

Tu essaieras.

- Plus de blabla. »  
Je me dégageais. La chaleur m'inonda. Il y avait une chaleur terrible. C'était comme être étiré sur un égouttoir. Le voile brumeux que je n'avais pas remarqué s'en alla et d'un coup le monde était douloureusement clair. Je sentais tout le vent du ciel glacial, l'odeur de fumée provenant de la cuisine de la forteresse, la pierre sèche, la neige propre, et la fourrure d'un énorme ours attendant de me briser le dos.

Ours. Odeur familière. Sécurisante. La même odeur que j'avais senti il y a des années, quand je n'avais aucun endroit où aller et que Mahon m'avait dit que j'avais une maison. Il était énorme alors, grand et rude, plus grand que moi de presque trente centimètres.

« Tu peux rester gamin. Nous te traiterons comme un des nôtres. Tu n'as pas à m'appeler Papa. Mahon suffira. »

Contre le balcon, le Kodiak secoua la tête. Il était énorme, presque deux mètres soixante, et il pesait presqu'une tonne.

Aller face à lui était hors de question. Je me secouais, testant ma pose. Tout se mettait en place. Je n'étais pas complètement en forme, mais ça irait. J'étais trop énervé pour que ça soit une autre fois.

La bête géante hirsute gronda, se mit sur ses pattes arrières et gronda sur moi. C'est bien, montre moi ce gros ventre doux. J'ouvrais la gueule et lui répondit, couvrant son grondement. Viens là, mon gros.

Ma meilleure chance était de le saigner. Rentrer, griffes ou crocs, puis m'écarter avant que ses grosses pattes se rejoignent. Ne pas le laisser m'attraper ou me tenir. S'il le pouvait, Mahon m'attraperait et éclaterait mon crâne entre ses paumes. Et si j'étais vraiment chanceux, il viendrait à moi comme ça, sur ses pattes arrières, les intestins découverts.

Je creusais la neige, testant le sol. Ma patte trouva de la glace recouvrant les pierres. Glissante.

Viens, l'Ours. Viens à moi.

Il se mit sur ses quatre pattes et se précipita vers moi avec sa tête baissée. Putain. Si je le laissais faire, il essayerait de me plaquer au sol. J'avais tué un ours avant, et c'était le combat le plus dur de ma vie.

Mahon continua à bouger, la tête baissée, changeant, se balançant d'un côté à l'autre. L'ours tituba. Ça avait l'air maladroit, mais ça lui permettait d'utiliser la couche épaisse de fourrure et de graisse qui gaînait ses pattes avant comme un bouclier. Et une attaque au flanc ne resterait pas impunie. Titubant ou pas, il était rapide.

Nous n'avions jamais combattu, pas comme ça, mais je l'avais regardé tuer ces quinze dernières années, et je savais qu'il utiliserait sa grosse tête comme masse. Se prendre un coup de tête par un ours, c'était comme se faire renverser par un cheval. Il me renverserait et me clouerait au sol de tout son poids.

Il était temps de danser. Je le laissais s'approcher à moins d'un mètre cinquante de moi. Mahon fit un bond en avant. Je l'évitais d'un pas sur le côté et enfonçait mes griffes dans sa tête et son cou. La plupart de ce que je transperçais était de la fourrure et de la graisse, mais ça le blessa. L'Ours se secoua, essayant de me repousser. Je l'enlaçais et arrachais une grosse partie de son oreille. Le goût familier du sang s'épanouit dans ma bouche.

Mahon mugit de douleur.

Ouais, ça allait laisser une trace.

Soudain mes pattes quittèrent le sol, et les mouvements reprirent. Il m'enfonça dans le sol, comme le marteau enfonce le clou. Dieu, il était vraiment fort.

Je ne pouvais rien y faire, à part l'éviter. Je relâchais ma poigne. Trop tard. Le mur frappa mon dos et tout le poids de l'Ours m'écrasa.

Aïe.

Le mur trembla. De l'autre côté de ce mur Curran prenait une raclée et il m'avait enfermé dehors en laissant le garçon miraculé en position pour être sûr qu'elle reste fermée.

La pièce était pleine de métamorphes. Les alphas, les bétas, quiconque avec un quelconque rang se frayait un chemin pour être ici.

Jim menaçait Derek. Le garçon miraculé avait grandit, mais Jim était toujours plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres et utilisait chacun d'entre eux.

« Bouge  
Derek ne répondit pas.  
- C'est un Ordre. »

Derek resta bien droit. Le message était clair. Jim devrait le tuer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

C'était sans espoir. Je sortais de la pièce dans le hall. Barabas émergea de la pièce derrière moi. Je me traînais dans le hall, loin de la foule. Ma jambe était en feu. Pour une fois je souhaitais avoir prit cette stupide canne, pour bouger plus vite. Nous tournâmes au coin

« Est-ce qu'il y a un autre endroit d'où je peux accéder au balcon ? soufflais-je.  
- Accéder, non. Voir, oui.  
- Emmène-moi là-bas.  
- Il y a des escaliers, me prévint Barabas.  
- Emmène-moi là-bas ou je te jette par la fenêtre.  
- Par là Alpha. »

Je mordais l'arête du nez de Mahon. Bienvenue aux crocs du lion.

Il grogna de douleur et s'écarta rapidement.

Je tombais dans la neige, me relevais et courais, mettant de la distance entre nous. Mes hanches me faisaient mal. La chaleur s'écoulait, ressoudant les os fracturés ensemble. Pas de dommages majeurs, mais un de plus comme ça et j'étais fini.

Je devais le faire saigner. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Si j'atteignais assez son crâne, le V-Lyc réparerait les dommages mais pas avant que Mahon ne saigne. Assez de sang dans ses yeux et il serait beaucoup plus facile à manœuvrer. L'ours tituba vers moi. Je sortais mes griffes, prêt.

Cinquante millions de putain de marches, chaque pas envoyant une vague de douleur dans ma hanche, jusqu'à ce que je veuille arracher ma jambe juste pour y arriver.

Vas-y Kate, monte. Monte.

« Pardon pour ça, dit Barabas.  
- Pardon pour quoi ? »

Il me prit dans ses bras et bondit dans les escaliers. Deux secondes et nous bondîmes d'une petite porte de fer sur un tout petit balcon en pierre. Nous étions dans l'une des tours adjacentes, à 90° du corps principal. Deux étages sous nous, un énorme ours et mon lion arrangeaient la neige ensangantée.

Oh Curran. Espèce d'homme stupide.

Barabas me posa sur le sol.

Mahon respirait difficilement. Ses flancs hirsutes montaient et descendaient, expirant un nuage de vapeur par son nez. Du sang trempait ses côtes. Curran boitait légèrement, favorisant sa patte arrière gauche.

Curran bondit en avant, une masse floue. Je retenais ma respiration. Il se rapprochait, griffait le visage de Mahon, et reculait, évitant un retour des griffes de l'ours colossal d'un cheveu.

Curran essayait de saigner Mahon, mais le V-Lyc le guérissait plus vite qu'il pouvait le blesser. Tôt ou tard Mahon l'attraperait. Et il y a une heure Curran était inconscient sur son lit.

« Descends-moi sur ce balcon, grognais-je.  
- Je ne peux pas, dit Barabas. C'est trop haut.  
Je ne pouvais pas franchir cette distance, pas avec ma jambe.  
- Lance-moi.  
- Il y a cinquante mètres entre eux et nous, sans compter les neuf mètres de hauteur, dit Barabas. Ton corps mort atterrira entre un ours enragé et un lion en manque de sang. C'est mon devoir de t'assister dans la mesure de mes capacités, mais le suicide n'est pas au programme. »

Mon genou lâcha. Je tombais sur le sol en pierre et regardait Curran se battre. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Il allait m'attraper. Mon flanc me faisait atrocement mal et ma vision était un peu floue. Mahon avait écrasé ma tête avec ses paumes deux fois. J'avais eu l'impression de me faire renverser par une voiture. Je ne pouvais plus prendre un de ses coups à la tête. Je devais le mettre à terre et finir ça.

Mahon se jeta sur moi. J'essayais de le mordre et reculais.

Je devais l'aiguillonner vers une rage bersek. S'il se levait sur ses pattes arrières, j'avais une chance. Je sentis Kate. Elle était là. Quelque part. Si je quittais Mahon des yeux, il m'écraserait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire ce que je lui demandais pour une fois, juste une foutue fois ?

Mahon chargea.

Je l'esquivais, droit dans le mur. Il pensait qu'il m'avait eu et se rapprocha : grand, gros, instoppable. Je rebondis sur le mur, me tournait, et atterris sur lui. Coucou, vieil homme. Mes griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses flancs et glissèrent à travers sa fourrure, toutes griffes dehors, de la tête à ses grosses fesses tremblantes. Mahon rugit de douleur.

Je me libérais et mordis son nez. La patte de l'ours m'attrapa. J'encaissais le choc – je vis trente six étoiles – et écrasais son nez, le coupant. Un, deux, trois. Encore. Encore.

Il me chargea encore, tête baissée. Je tournais à droite, approchais mes crocs de son oreille blessée et arrachais ce qu'il en restait. L'Ours rugit, de douleur et de colère.

Je crachais l'oreille et la lançais vers lui. Non, tu peux la garder. Ce n'est pas aussi bon.

Le Kodiak massif mugit comme une corne de brume et se releva.

Ouais, c'est bon, maintenant il est à fond et énervé.

Avec un rugissement à en faire trembler le sol il fonça vers moi, complètement ours, pas de pensées humaines ou de stratégies maintenant, motivé par la douleur et une rage pure. Ça serait sa défaite ou la mienne.

Mahon se leva sur ses pattes arrières. Curran boitait. Il saignait – mauvais signe. Le V-Lyc n'arrivait plus à suivre.

Mahon continuait à bouger. Curran recula à un coin du balcon. Plus d'échappatoire.

Si je le perdais ici, à ce combat idiot, après que je me sois battue et l'ait gardé durant deux semaines, après que j'ai pleuré et pensé qu'il allait mourir, je le retrouverais de l'autre côté et le tuerais encore.

Mahon se balança, trop large. Curran se baissa rapidement sous les énormes griffes, scandaleusement rapide, et enfonça ses propres griffes dans la patte arrière gauche de l'ours et mordit fort.

Je savais quelle pression ces crocs pouvaient arracher. Il mordit à travers la fourrure et les muscles, et puis la patte de Mahon se plia comme un cure-dent cassé, les énormes crocs félins avaient cassés ses os.

Curran se tortilla et s'écarta avec ses pattes arrières, un mouvement auquel aucun lion n'aurait pu penser sans un cerveau humain derrière. Son corps cabossé se balança et son dos s'écrasa sur la jambe valide de Mahon. Pendant une demi-seconde, l'ours resta debout par sa volonté, puis il s'écrasa, tombant sur le dos, comme un géant avec les jambes coupées.

Ô mon Dieu.

Curran roula hors de portée avant que l'énorme masse puisse s'écraser. Pendant qu'il était sur le dos, Curran plaça ses pattes avants et son poids sur son torse. L'énorme tête de lion se baissa. Curran ouvrit la bouche. Ses crocs proches du cou de Mahon et il mordit, facilement, presque gentiment.

Une grosse patte marron se leva et tomba.

C'était fini. Curran avait gagné.

Je m'étendis dans la neige, épuisé. Mon corps reprit forme humaine. J'avais mal partout. Mon corps était brûlant, comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur.

« Bon combat, gamin, Mahon gronda quelque part sur la droite. Je suis fier de toi.  
- Tais-toi.  
La neige fondait autour de moi. La glace liquide me faisait du bien sur la peau. Eh bien, c'était très agréable. Je pouvais rester comme ça un moment, aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas à bouger.  
- Tu penses toujours qu'elle en vaut la peine ? demanda Mahon tranquillement.  
- Bien sûr. C'est ma compagne.  
Mahon soupira.  
- Alors tu es décidé.  
- Tu penses qu'on serait allongés là en saignant dans la neige si je n'étais pas sûr ?  
- Bon argument.  
Je pris une poignée de neige et la mis sur mon visage. Mmmm... Ça faisait du bien.  
- J'avais espéré qu'elle soit l'une d'entre nous, dit Mahon.  
- Eh bien, tu ne penses pas toujours avoir ce que tu avais espéré. J'avais espéré que mes gars n'essayeraient pas d'assassiner ma compagne pendant que j'étais aux portes de la mort.  
- Ça n'a jamais été aussi loin, dit Mahon. Elle est plus forte que nous le pensions.  
- Je savais.  
- Je m'en doutais, soupira encore Mahon. Elle ne nous comprendra jamais complétement.  
- Ce n'est pas toujours à propos de vous. Cette fois c'est à propos de moi. Elle me comprend et c'est assez.

Une sorte de désordre avait prit place derrière la porte.

- Nous ne ferons plus jamais ça, dit Mahon.  
- Ça dépend de toi. Si tu as besoin que je te le rappelle...  
Mahon rigola.  
- Je t'ai trop bien élevé. »

La porte sortit de ses gonds et glissa sur la neige, Derek dessus. Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé.

Martha envahit le Balcon.

« Oh, oh, murmura Mahon.  
La femme de Mahon nous fixa. Ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Lequel de vous idiots veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
Avec effort je levais le bras et le pointait dans la direction de Mahon.  
- Lui.  
Kate apparut à la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au garçon ? demanda Martha.  
- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait !  
Kate s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Je levais la main et touchais sa joue.  
- Tu es un idiot, me dit-elle.  
- Je sais. Martha l'a déjà fait remarquer.  
- C'est réglé ? demanda Martha. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'adressait à moi donc je ne répondis pas.  
- Oui, répondit Mahon.  
- Bien. Lève-toi. »

Il y eut du mouvement et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et les lumières de la Forteresse. Comme ils nous dépassaient, Mahon baissa la tête.

« Seigneur, Madame. »

Et ils s'en allèrent. Derek les suivit, portant la porte.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? demanda Kate.  
- Pas encore.

Elle s'assit dans la neige à côté de moi. Je mis mon bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant. Derek remit la porte en place. Nous étions tous seuls. Juste nous, la neige et les étoiles.

- C'était un bon mouvement avec le saut, dit-elle.  
- Tu as vu ?  
- J'ai vu.  
Je souris.  
- Je lui ai botté les fesses.  
- Oui, tu l'as fait. Cette neige doit geler. Tu as besoin d'aide pour te remettre sur tes pieds, botteur de fesses ?  
- C'est ma phrase.  
Elle rit doucement.  
- Je ne peux pas te porter, tu sais.  
- Donne-moi cinq minutes. Je devrais être capable de marcher. »

Nous nous assîmes dans la neige et regardâmes les étoiles. Demain nous devrions à nouveau nous occuper de leurs conneries. Mais ce soir était à nous. Nous l'avions mérité.

FIN

Bonjour. Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai traduit puis tapé les deux volumes gratuits de Curran. Je me demande quoi faire ensuite. Au moment du nouvel an, Ilona Andrews a publié une nouvelle sur son site. Je l'avais récupérée mais elle a ensuite été publiée, à la suite de Gunmetal, le spin off avec Andréa et Raphaël. Si je la traduis et la publie, est-ce que ce sera illégal ou non ? Merci par avance pour vos avis et réponses, et si vous avez quelque chose à dire sur ma traduction, n'hésitez pas non plus. En espérant que vous l'avez appréciée.


End file.
